


Dancing Days

by Gabinos



Series: Nós nascemos da música [23]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, MFCDZ, MinAlba, SS BR Takeover, natal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: Após terem todas as pendengas que atrapalhavam suas vidas resolvidas, incluindo a maldita decoração de Natal, Albafica e Minos podem desfrutar de suas (adaptações de) tradições natalinas.
Relationships: Griffon Minos/Pisces Albafica
Series: Nós nascemos da música [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377400
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Dancing Days

**Author's Note:**

> No dia 5 de dezembro o Sinterklaas e seus ajudantes aparecem distribuindo os presentes. Segundo a tradição, São Nicolau (o Sinterklaas) vem de Madrid para visitar as criancinhas holandesas.  
> No dia 25, o Papai Noel(Homem do Natal/ Kerstman) vem da Finlândia, com ainda mais presentes.
> 
> Boerenjogens é uma bebida feita com brandy e ameixa seca, degustada especialmente em datas comemorativas. É cozida e deixada selada na compota, assim como muitos licores que fazemos aqui.
> 
> Dancing Days é um música do Led Zeppelin e é uma das que eu mais gosto. Tava ouvindo essa versão do Stone Temple Pilots e a ideia veio, então né, songfic, mesmo que seja meio aleatória :v
> 
> Escrevi essas notas todas e elas nem são tão necessárias assim pra fic. Aproveitem meu bom humor de difundir conhecimento não-tão-útil.  
> Oh, well...
> 
> Não sei direito o dia que comecei a escrever essa história, mas FOI ANTES DO NATAL.  
> Estou numa fase de bloqueio+síndrome do impostor terrível então até mesmo fazer outras coisas me deixa super mal por achar que está tudo ruim.
> 
> Então, sinto muito se a história não está num padrão muito bom etc etc mas dei o melhorzinho de mim pra ela acontecer., mesmo desistindo, largando tudo e vindo refazer AGORA, já que nenhum outro projeto andava.  
> Por conta disso eu também não revisei, ou ia apagar tudo. Se acharem erros ou coisa assim, por favor avisem ;-;
> 
> Faltou avisar que isso é muito coisa de headcanon MEU então pode não fazer sentido pra mais ninguém :p
> 
> ah,
> 
> Spotify, versão STP: https://spoti.fi/364pG5r  
> Spotify, versão Led Zeppelin: https://spoti.fi/2Qvxsib  
> Letra/Tradução: http://bit.ly/2F5qknj

Por mais que tudo estivesse completamente diferente do que já havia sido um dia, as coisas pareciam certas. A tradição de fim de ano não falhara: a Casa das Rosas estava devidamente decorada para as festas de fim de ano. O excesso de neve que pairava sobre as poucas espécies que floravam no inverno fora removido, apenas o suficiente para ilustrar o charme da estação restava sobre as pétalas. Com o pôr-do-sol, chegara o momento de acender as luzes da decoração da casa.

Era uma propriedade unusual para os moldes da cidade. A casa fora construída com um recuo da calçada, ao contrário das outras, cuja fachada encontrava-se rente ao passeio. Também não fazia fronteira com os vizinhos, erguendo-se por entre os massivos canteiros de rosas. Durante o dia, as luzes escondidas no meio dos arbustos castigados pelo inverno não eram perceptíveis, mas quando ligadas à noite, iluminavam os resquícios de neve com o delicado brilho prateado e dourado. Às bordas da casa, decorações no formato de estalactites também eram acesas. Uma iluminação agradável, não agressiva aos olhos.

O foco dos arranjos era, tradicionalmente, um painel holandês. Luzes das cores da bandeira e, em geral, São Nicolau passeando por entre paisagens típicas. A casa por si só já era um cartão-postal de Amsterdam. Decorada, trazia à vida a simplicidade e beleza que vêm à mente quando o assunto é Holanda. 

Albafica estava à janela da frente, assistindo suas luzes serem refletidas enquanto piscavam. Parecia fazer um frio intenso do lado de fora da casa. Todavia, ele quase sentia estar quente demais ali dentro. A prova de Boerenjogens que havia abrido estava de seu gosto. Tudo parecia anormalmente no lugar certo.

Até mesmo a criatura descabelada e com roupas ridículas que lutava com rolos de papel de presente sobre sua mesinha de centro.

Ouviu o suspiro pesado. Retirou uma rosa branca do arranjo à porta, a prendendo por entre os pesados cabelos azuis. Parou em frente a seu homem, que ainda sentava no chão, acariciou os fios rebeldes de sua cabeça, notando o que parecia ser cansaço.

“Vamos nos atrasar, Minos.”

“De fato, vamos.”

O sorriso canalha não estava presente ali, o que deixou Albafica curioso. Minos abraçou-se a uma de suas pernas, ficando de joelhos. Subiu a camisa do namorado, o suficiente para tirá-la de dentro da calça de corte austero. Mordeu a pele à mostra. 

“Nós vamos jantar, não vamos à missa. Troque as roupas.”

“Eu vou à missa após o jantar. Troque você suas roupas, tire essa blusa ridícula.”

“Não fale mal das minhas roupas. Você me provoca sendo mandão desse jeito. Mas estou cansado demais até pra isso.”

A flor pousou de uma cabeça para outra, perdendo destaque no meio do cabelo acinzentado. Albafica buscou uma muda de roupas para o outro. Pacientemente, o ajudou a trocar-se.

“Prometi que o levaria.”

“Eu sei.”

Saíram pela porta da frente, carregando grandes pacotes de presentes. Atravessaram a rua e dedicaram um minuto da atenção ao painel de luzes. 

“Obrigado por me ajudar. Ficou bonito.”

Minos tomou-lhe a mão, beijando seus dedos.

“Não precisa agradecer.”

Caminharam cuidadosamente sobre as calçadas congeladas, não resistindo às músicas natalinas que ecoavam pelas ruas bem decoradas. Cada coisa em seu lugar, fossem os arranjos natalinos amsterdameses ou os detalhes de suas vidas. Podiam desfrutar daqueles momentos: Albafica cantarolava as canções que conhecia desde sempre, enquanto Minos o sacudia, por vezes quase escorregando ou derrubando as caixas decoradas que preparara tão cuidadosamente nos últimos dias. 

Sobretudo, deveriam dançar, não importando qual fosse a canção. E assim fizeram, até alcançarem o destino daquela noite, onde dançariam mais um tanto, logo abaixo do ramo de visco.


End file.
